The Forgotten
by bissyrayna
Summary: OK this is my first story its about Canada committing suicide and america finding him also editing is by yanderegirl and snowpalce please review and tell me how i did and possible prucan in the future
1. Chapter 1

'Today's the day I'll finally do it.' I thought as I stared at the blade in my hand. I slowly brought the blade to my wrist. My hand was shaking, I was scared. I shook my head, "No, I have to do this. This will have to make them remember me." I whispered, the blade slowly cut my wrist, as I felt the pain, I smiled. It made me feel alive. Slowly, I brought the blade back up to my wrist. I cut my wrist over and over again. I didn't feel the pain. All I felt was the adrenalynn. It made me feel so alive, I felt like I mattered, like I wasn't a waste of space. The blood slowly, slid down my arm. I was starting to get dizzy.

Then I heard a knock on the door. "Yo dude, its me open the door." I froze, 'What's America doing here?' I thought. "Dude open up it's freezing out here." 'No, I have to ignore him.' I thought, as I cut my wrist again. My vision began to blur. I dropped the blade, as I fell to the ground. "Dude, what was that? Are you okay? I heard something." My breathing was getting shallow, as I started to close my eyes, I heard a bang at my door. "DUDE, GET BACK, I'M BREAKING DOWN THE DOOR!" He was a loud bang. Then I heard a gasp. "B...bro. What ...what happened..?" I felt him, shaking me. "Dude, this isn't funny….COME ON WAKE UP!" That's all I heard, before everything went dark.

As I woke up, all I saw was white. I slowly got up and looked around. "Where am I?" I said, as I felt something shift on the bed. I turned to see America sleeping at my side. "W...why is he here?"

"He brought you here, Mr. Williams." A voice said. I looked at the door to see a tall man with jet black hair with piercing purple eyes. "He found you in your bedroom, you were surrounded by blood." I stared at him. "What do you…..Why am I here?" He frowned. "You're at the hospital, Mr. Williams. I am your doctor, Dr. Akabane." I felt the bed shifting again, then I was pulled into a bone crushing hug. "B..bro, thank god, I thought you died!" I saw tears sliding down his face, I was shocked.

Does he actually care about me? 'No, he's probably acting!' I pushed him away. "Why did you come…?" He stared at me. "What do you mean, bro?" I glared at him. "Why did you save me? You don't even care about me..." He stared at me in shock, he opened his mouth to speak, but quickly shut it.

It looked like he was trying to choose his words wisely. After awhile, he finally said something, "Bro, I'm sorry. I didn't know you felt this way...".

I stared at him, he actually sounded like he was sorry. 'NO, DON'T LISTEN TO HIM!' A voice yelled inside my head. "Mr. Jones, could you please leave for awhile. I need to talk to Mr. Williams in private." "Ok." Then he left. Dr. Akabane turned to me. "Mr. Williams, I'm going to ask you a few questions, okay?" I stared at him, then slowly nodded my head.

~A few minutes later~

"Ok, that will be all. I'll be back in a little while." I nodded my head. A little while, a man with sparkling blue eyes and wavy blonde hair burst through the door. "Mon petit ange que tu vas bien POURQUOI Pourquoi tu ferais quelque chose comme ça mon ange" I was shocked. "P..papa why are you..?" He stared at me with eyes full of tears. "My mon petit ange, of course I would be here. I was very worried when I got told that my son was in the hospital. I got here as fast as I could." He said, with eyes full of tears. "Now Matthew...Why would you do something like this in the first place?" I stared at him in shock then said in a shaky voice, "P..papa I'm sorry I...I just thought no one c...cared about me anymore..." I could feel tears, rolling down my cheeks. 'How could I do this to him…?' Then a voice yelled in my head, 'DON'T LISTEN TO HIM HE WILL ONLY FORGET YOU AGAIN!' 'W..who are you?' The voice laughed, 'Me? Well, I'm you of course.' 'What do you mean?' He laughed again.

'My name is Matt Williams, a.k.a 2p canada''.

Before I could answer I heard America's voice, "YO DUDE, SORRY I COULDN'T GET BACK SOONER THE LINE AT MCDONALD'S WAS SUPER LONG!" Papa stared at him, then said, "Alfred, we do not need to hear your nonsense.".We talked for awhile until the doctor came and then he said to visit Dr. Sharron once a week to talk about the events that I was allowed to leave. Papa and America drove me home. We said our goodbyes, then they left. 'There's such fakers. Just wait, there going to forget you by tomorrow.' Matt said. I stared down at the floor. 'Maybe you're right.' 'Of course, I'm right.' I walked upstairs to my room, opened the door and then plopped down on my bed. I was about to go to sleep until I heard a tiny voice say, "Feed me person."


	2. Chapter 2

chapter 2

When I looked I saw kumajiki or was it kumajaja I'll remember later. "Hold on kuma I will make you something to eat in a while." I muttered as I fell back down on the bed. I closed my eyes to see a person standing there in front of me he had blonde hair like mine, but it was pulled back into a ponytail. I couldn't see his eyes though, they were covered by black shades. He wore a red military uniform and carried a hockey stick on his back."Who are you?" '_Don't worry, I'll take good care of you._' He started to walk towards I tried move away but I couldn't move it like I was paralyzed.

'_Don't worry, I'll make sure they won't hurt ya all ya have to do is listen to me_.' He was right in front me. He laughed. I felt a shiver run down my spine. _'Don't worry honey, ya don't have to be scared, I won't hurt ya_.' He caressed my face with the back of his hand. I shivered. "I asked, who are you?" He stared at me blankly then smirked. '_Don't tell me you forgot._' "What do you mean?" '_Don't ya remember from the hospital, honey_?'' Then I remembered. "You were the guy from the hospital." '_I'm so touched ya remembered me._' "Why are you here, what do you want?"He snickered, then took off his shades. His eyes were purple like mine, but seemed dark like a killer's eyes.

He looked me straight in the eye and said, '_I'm here because I want to be here, and about what I want? Well all I want is-'_' Then I was snapped out of that world and back into real life when I felt a tug on my pants. I looked down to see kuma tugging at my pants saying." Hurry up and feed me hurry hurry." I sighed and said, "Fine, just hold on." I pushed myself off the bed and headed towards kitchen. As I was looking for the salmon I heard a knock on the door. I put the salmon in a bowl and put it on the floor. When I opened the door I saw a woman with red hair that was shoulder length. I couldn't see her eyes though, they were covered by long bangs. She was wearing a white dress that stopped at her knees. She smiled at me and said, "HELLO, MY NAME IS SHARRON. IT IS NICE TO MEET YOU, SIR" I stared at her for a while, until I remembered that I had to go see a woman named Sharron once a week.

I was about to say something when she interrupted me. "OH NO, DID I GET THE WRONG HOUSE?! I'M SORRY SORRY SIR!" I stood there staring at her with a blank expression, listening to her talk about bad Ren with horrible acting, and a stupid man named Touya who has a horrible memory. '_Dude, tell this bitch to shut up._' "B..but" '_DO YOU WANT TO BE PUSHED AROUND ALL YOUR LIFE_?' "N..no" '_THEN BE A MAN AND TELL THE BITCH TO SHUT THE HELL UP_.' "O...ok, um, excuse me, miss." "AND THIS GUY TOUYA, HE CAN BE SO STUPID AT SOME TIMES HE HAS SUCH A HORRIBLE MEMORY AND I THINK HES GAY, TOO."

I gulped "Umm, miss." I said a little louder " BUT I GUESS HE'S NOT THAT BAD COMPARED TO REN WHO FRIGGIN' BETRAYED ME THAT BASTARD, I GAVE HIM EVERYTHING. ALL I DID WAS TAKE THAT NECKLACE HOSTAGE, THAT'S ALL." I was about to say something when I thought 'How the hell can you take a necklace hostage?' I shook my head 'No, I have to stay on track.' "Miss Sharron, please listen." "AND I WAS LIKE HOW DARE YOU STALK ME YOU BAST-oh umm sorry did you say something?" I sighed. "Yes, yes I did, all I wanted to say was that you got the right house." '_AND THAT YOU'RE AN ANNOYING FRIGGIN BITCH YOU WHORE_' 'Be quiet, Matt.' '_WELL SHE IS A BITCH_.' 'Matt, be quiet.' I sighed. I looked back up at Sharron, her smile was bigger than Jeff the Killer's smile.

"OH THANK GOODNESS I THOUGHT I HAD GONE TO THE WRONG HOUSE AGAIN" I stared at her. "What do you mean by again?" "WWWEEEEELLLLLLLLL I SORTA TOOK THE WRONG FLIGHT AND WENT TO AMERICA AND FOUND THIS GUY THAT LOOK JUST LIKE YOU. HEHEHE. FUNNY STORY ISN'T IT. HEHEHE." I stared at her and then sighed. "Is that it?" She looked at the ground then said, "WELL I MIGHT HAVE GONE TO 42 OTHER HOUSES BEFORE I GOT TO YOURS AND SOME OF THEM MIGHT HAVE BEEN GIRLS. HEHEHE." I sighed again. 'JUST FIRE THIS BITCH I DON'T EVEN KNOW HOW SHE BECAME A PSYCHIATRIST.' 'Please be quiet.'

I looked at her, and she was still staring at the ground muttering something about touya giving her horrible directions. I put on smile and said "Don't worry, things like that happen a lot to me." she looked up from the ground and stared at me. She grabbed my shoulders and said "REALLY?" I nodded and once I did that a big smile returned to her face. "May I come in?" I looked at her and wondered how she could have changed personalities so fast, but I quickly forgot about that and let her in.

~1 hour later~

"AND HE WAS LIKE COME ON OF COURSE YOU'LL WORK FOR ME RIGHT? AND I WAS LIKE NO WAY I'M TOUYA, WOMAN, AND HE RAN AWAY CRYING LIKE A LITTLE BABY. LIKE JEEZ I THOUGHT HE WAS MORE MATURE THAN THAT, BUT I GUESS I WAS WRONG." She looked at her watch and I saw her eyes grow big. "OH NO, I'M LATE WITH MY MEETING WITH THAT STUCK UP SHOP GUY! WELL, SEE YA MATTHEW!" I stared at her as she left. 'I barely got to say anything...' I sighed and then headed back to my room. I fell back down on my bed, looked at the ceiling above me and then slowly closed my eyes.

~dreamland~

_I was running through a field of flowers without any worries. I fell back in the field and stared at the beautiful blue sky, while the wind blew through the field ever so gently. I smiled, it felt so peaceful, so calming. "Birdie, hey Birdie over here." I got up and turned to see a older man with beautiful white hair that flowed with the wind and the most dazzling ruby red eyes that seemed to dance with excitement like a child's eyes. I was about to answer when I felt something grab my arm. I turned to see arms shooting out of the ground and pulling me in, while voices said, "Come with us, Matthew. Come with us." I tried to scream, but nothing came out. I turned towards the white haired man, only to see that he was gone and replaced by a terrifying demon._

_The field soon disappeared and turned into a little play room. I stood up and turned around to see the younger version of myself sitting in a corner facing a wall. I could hear him muttering something. I walked closer so I could hear it more clearly. My eyes widen with shock from what I heard. "Why can't they just die? They're all monsters. They should die. They all forgot me...So, we should kill them, right Matthew?" He turned around to face me. I gagged at the sight of his face. His eyes were rip out and blood was dripping down his cheeks. His mouth seemed to be sewed shut, but was slowly ripping with each word he said._

_Some of his fingers were cut off and the ones he had were bleeding. He stood up and said, "We should make them disappear, shouldn't we?" I screamed and fell backwards. He was getting closer to me. "NO, STAY AWAY FROM ME! NOOOO!" Then I heard the voice of my papa. He kept saying, "Mon petit ange, it is alright wake up, wake up." He said, in a soothing voice. "PAPA! PAPA! WHERE ARE YOU? HELP ME! HELP ME, PAPA!_"

Soon I sat up from my bed that was drenched in sweat. Panting, I turned to see my papa. "P..papa..." I cried out. He went over to me and hugged me. I hugged back as I felt tears slowly falling down my cheeks."P...papa, papa." I cried out I was shaking in his arms as I clung tighter to him "Shhh shhh, it is okay, Matthew. Papa is here. Papa est là papa est là chut chut c'est correct."

After I calmed down we went to the kitchen to make breakfast. Papa refused to let me make breakfast so I just sat on in the dining room waiting for breakfast. Once we ate papa said, "Bye, mon ange. Remember to pack for the meeting in America.". As soon as he left I immediately started to get ready. 'Damn, I forgot all about the meeting were having tomorrow.' Once I was ready, I fell onto my bed. I sighed, "I better get some sleep...need to get up early tomorrow."

~the next day~

I woke up early and immediately prepared for my flight. As I board my plane I saw a man with white hair and red eyes. I wanted to follow him but I didn't want to miss my flight. Throughout the flight, I could not get him out of my head. Soon I fell asleep. When I woke up, I was the last person to leave the plane. As I got off, I saw America waiting for me. He walked up to me and said, "Hey bro, I'm here to pick you up and all." He had a big smile on his face. I stared at him for awhile then smiled back. "Thank you, Alfred. That was very thoughtful of you." "Well, I just don't want to lose you, bro. Promise you won't try to kill yourself again, okay?" He looked me straight in the eyes I could see the worries in his eyes. I felt horrible all of a sudden but quickly shook it away then said, "Don't worry Alfred I won't do that again." He seemed a little happier but the worry never left his eyes.

We drove to America's house. He wanted to make sure I was alright and no matter how much I protested, he kept insisting so I finally gave in and agreed to stay at his house. He seemed to grow even happier as I agreed. When we got to his house, I instantly went to the guest room. As soon as I touched the bed, I immediately fell into a deep sleep. It felt so calming, so peaceful. Alfred woke me up the next morning, so we could have enough time to eat and then head to the meeting. I was astonished on how America had this all planned out. 'He changed so much after the incident.' I thought. After we had our breakfast at IHop, we drove to the meeting.

We were the 4th and 5th people to arrive there. Germany, Italy and Japan were already there setting things up. Italy walked up to me and smiled. He gave me a hug and then walked away. I was slightly confused but shook it off. 'He probably thought I was America. I sat in my seat and just sat there listening to all the fighting and arguing going on throughout the meeting. When it was break, it was quite strange. Countries would come up to me and say, hi or say they are sorry for what had happened. I was confused until Ukraine ran up to me and pulled me into a hug."Oh, Mr. Canada, how could you do something like that to yourself? That is a very bad thing, Mr. Canada."

I was slightly confused, but then I realized what was going on. It seemed that America told all the other countries about the incident. I sighed, 'This was going to be a long day… When the meeting was over, I had a few conversations with the other countries. I told America I would be home later because I wanted to go to the park. He seemed a bit worried, but after awhile he said okay.

When I reached the park, I sat down under a nearby tree and closed my eyes, listening to the sound of the wind. It was so peaceful. After a few minutes, I decided I should head back to Alfred's before he gets too worried. But, as I was walking back I saw someone that surprised me. It was him. The albino from my dream!


	3. Chapter 3

~Chapter 3~

I watched as he walked through the park. _'DUDE, YOU'RE TOTALLY STALKING HIM!'_'He laughed. 'No I'm not, so shut up.' He laughed even harder. I ignored his laughter as I tried to get a closer look at the albino. I was about to get a good look at his face, when somebody jumped on my back. When I turned around I saw sharron "HI MATTHEW I HEARD YOU WERE GOING TO AMERICA, SO I FLEW HERE, SO WE COULD GO SIGHTSEEING TOGETHER!"

I ignored her and turned around to see the albino again, but he disappeared. I sighed, 'Guess I won't meet him yet.' "OH NO, DID I GET THE WRONG PERSON AGAIN? I'M SO SORRY! I JUST, WELL YOU LOOK LIKE MY PATIENT MATTHEW WILLIAMS AND-" I listened as she gave away how I look, how old I am, my gender, and where I live. _'Wow, she really is a loud mouthed bitch.'_

I sighed "Miss sharron, it is me you don't have to worry." I said. "AND I WAS LIKE IT WAS HIM AND TOUYA WAS LI-"She stopped talking and looked at me. She sighed and said in a relieved voice, "Thank goodness, I thought it would be like last time." I smiled. She really is a interesting person. "So, how about tomorrow we go sight seeing after I'm done with work?" She gave me a bright smile and said, "THAT WOULD BE WONDERFUL, !" We went our separate way after that.

I was just about to open the door to America's house when it suddenly burst open. I fell backwards. "DAMN, WHERE COULD MATTIE BE, IT'S GETTING LA- MATTIE, THERE YOU ARE! WHERE HAVE YOU BEEN!?" He pulled me up from the ground and dusted me off. "I'm sorry, Alfred. I was talking to a friend." As, I looked into his eyes I saw worry."JUST CALL ME NEXT TIME, BRO. I THOUGHT YOU TRIED TO HURT YOURSELF AGAIN, OKAY?" I sighed. "Okay, Alfred. I promised I would never do that again, remember?" He was frowning."It's okay, but I just worried...I don't want to lose my little bro, okay?" He looked me in the eyes. His eyes were brimmed with tears. I gave him a small smile. "It's okay, Alfred. Come on. Let's go inside, I'm getting hungry." He stared at me for a while, but gave me a big smile and said, "Okay bro, lets go inside to eat. The hero will make you the most awesomest meal you've had in your entire life!" After dinner, we played a few video games and then headed to bed.

~dreamland~

_I opened my eyes to see my past self. He was running through a meadow I used to play at._

_I watched as my younger self ran through the meadow of flowers. 'Those days were happy times.' I thought. As I watched my younger self, I noticed a hint of white behind a tree in the forest, by the meadow. I ran up closer to get a good look. I was surprised to see a younger version of the albino. 'Why is he here?' I thought. "You shall be mine, my beautiful birdie." He muttered. I stared at him in surprise. What did he mean, when he said I shall be his? After that, the albino ran deeper into the forest. I tried to follow him but I tripped._

I opened my eyes to see the roof of my bedroom. I sighed, 'Why do I keep having dreams about him?' I thought. '_You totally have a crush on him._' Matt cackled. I blushed, 'No, I don't, shut up.' _'Yeah, keep telling yourself that, sweet cheeks._' I was about to reply when I heard America's yelling from downstairs, telling me to get ready, so we can go to the meeting.I got dressed and went downstairs to see America waiting for me. When we got to the meeting room, Germany, Japan and Italy were there. As I sat down, I saw that Italy was smiling at me. 'He is such a sweet person.' I thought, as I smiled back at him. After the meeting was over, I told America that I was going to go sightseeing with a friend. "Ok, as long as you don't say out too late, ok?" America said, with a stern look on his face. I nodded and called up Sharron telling her that I was done working and that we should meet at the park. "OK MATTHEW, I'LL MEET YOU THERE, BYE!" As I headed to the park, I couldn't help but hope that he was there, so I could finally meet him.

"MATTHEW, OVER HERE!" I turned to see Sharron waiting for me, under a big oak tree. "Hey Sharron, so where do you want to go first?" She smiled. "WELL, HOW ABOUT WE GO GET SOMETHING TO EAT? I'M STARVING!" After that, we went to different places. She was getting all sorts of souvenirs saying, "THIS WILL DEFINITELY MAKE REN NOT MAD AT ME ANYMORE!" I smiled at her enthusiasm. As we walked, I heard someone yell from behind us. "ALFRED, YOU BASTARD THERE YOU ARE!" I turned around to see a fist a few inches away from my face. Then I felt a electrifying pain that seemed to spread out across my face. I felt the cold breeze against my face, as I fell backwards. The pain flowed throughout my body as it hit the ground under me.

I heard Sharron's scream and the yelling of the angry man that had mistaken me for my brother. I suddenly felt something grab my shirt. I opened my eyes to see Cuba yank me back up and throw another punch at my face. I was hit over and over again, I could hear Sharron's pleading, trying to get the cuban man to stop. But, he just told her stay out of this, as he pushed her away. I tried to get up, so I could help her, but I suddenly felt him step on my chest. My breathing go shallow. He took his foot off and kick me in the head. I hit a tree that was on my side, the impact hurts."THAT WILL TEACH YOU TO MESS WITH ME, YOU STUPID AMERICAN."

I pulled myself into a ball and cried. 'Was it really that hard to tell me and Alfred apart?' I thought. I pushed myself up. Sharron ran over to me to try to help, but I pushed her away and said I was alright. She tried to take me to the hospital, but I ran away from her as best as I could. As I ran, I bumped into a man. I quickly apologized and continued to run. When I felt I was far away from her, I started to slow down until I was walking. 'I better call Alfred to come and pick me up.' I reached into my pocket for my phone, only to find out it was gone. I looked in every one of my pockets, but it was still not there. 'It must have fell out when I bumped into that man...' I sighed, 'How could this day get any worse?' Just as I thought that, it began to rain. "Great, just great." I started to run towards Alfred's.

When I finally got Alfred's house, I quickly got inside and ran past a worried Alfred. I quickly went into my room and locked the door. I fell onto the my bed and stared at the ceiling. I felt tears slowly slide down my cheeks. I could hear Alfred's cry, telling me to open the door. I ignored him. I stood up and pulled a drawer from my dresser, inside was a little blade. I picked it up, walked to the bathroom and locked the door. Once I did, I pulled up the sleeve and slowly slide the cold blade against my wrist.

My blood dripped down my wrist. I was just about to cut myself, when I heard a loud bam. I tuned towards the bathroom door. "MATT, PLEASE OPEN THE DOOR! MATT!" I was about to stand up, when the door was broken down. In came, my brother. Once he saw me, he instantly grabbed a towel. "MATT, BRO WHY? WHY!?" I looked him in the eyes to see tears flowing down his cheeks. "WHY MATT, YOU PROMISED!" I couldn't help, but feel horrible. How could I do this to him? "I'm sorry, Alfred. I just felt something snap in me, I just..." I looked in his eyes, I could see the sadness in the blue eyes that always seemed to dance with happiness were gone and replaced by sadness."I..I'm just tired, tired of being mistaken for you, all of the nightmares and it's just so stressful and-" I was suddenly pulled into a hug. I felt tears falling down my cheeks, as I hugged back.

After Alfred pulled away, he suddenly picked me up bridal style. "Al..alfred.." I stuttered. "No bro, I'm going to carry you and you're going to sleep with me tonight!" I blushed, I tried to push him away, but he had a tight hold on me. When we reached his room, he opened his door, placed me on his bed and then climbed in with me. He held me in his arms. After a while of trying to go back to my room, I gave up and layed there in his arms. Slowly, I closed my eyes and fell into a deep sleep.

* * *

**Ok hi peoples I was just wondering if you could tell me how I am doing so far. Also, could you go check out a poll I have on my profile, it's just going to tell me if you just want there to be Prucan or have some Amecan in there too and have them fight over Canada's affection. Ok, and also for people who like this story there made be a slight delay on the 4th chapter because I want to concentrate on my school work and I'm losing confidence in my writing skills, but anyway the next chapter may come out either next month or in a few weeks so yeah ummm also check out yanderegirl channel she is my best friend who edited this because I have horrible grammar. Ummmm that's it so bye bye**


	4. Chapter 4BLOOPERS

Chapter 4

When I woke up, I felt Alfred's arms around my waist as he breathed on my neck. I shivered as his breath hit my sensitive neck. I turned to face him. His golden bangs were gently lying on his face as he softly snored. His face seemed to glow as the sunlight hit his face. I could just stare at him all day._ 'OH MY GOD, WOW. FIRST, YA HAVE A CRUSH ON YOUR MYSTERY MAN AND NOW YOUR BRO, MAKE UP YOUR MIND MATTIE!'_ I blushed 'I don't have a crush on Alfred, so be quiet' He cackled _'Yeah and I'm a woman.'_ He continued to laugh. I felt something shift on the bed and looked up to see alfred opening his eyes. Those dazzling blue eyes seemed to sparkle as they stared at me. "Good morning Mattie, did you sleep well?" He said, as he smiled brightly, it seemed to shine brighter than the sun."Yes yes, I did, Al." I said, as I smiled back. I then felt two strong arms circle my waist and pull me to his chest.

I felt him bury his face in my hair. "Mmm...Mattie. You smell so sweet, just like maple syrup." He muttered, as he rubbed his face against my hair. I blushed. "A...al, don't say such a embarrassing thing." I stuttered. His arms tightened around my waist. "But, you smell so sweet, Mattie." Then I heard the cackle from Matt and then these words,_ "Alfred and Matthew sitting in a tree, .''_ 'Be quiet, Matt.' I said, as I got out of Alfred's arms. "Mattie, today you're going to make those delicious pancakes for breakfast, ok?" He said, with a big pleading look on his face. I smiled. "Of course, Alfred." With that said, he ran to the kitchen yelling, "HURRY UP, MATTIE I'M HUNGRY!"

After another meeting, I went to the park again. The park was so peaceful since, it seemed like nobody really went there. I sat by the pond in the middle of the park. The water was crystal clear and seemed to sparkle in the sunlight. I watched the lake under a giant oak tree. It seemed to dance with the wind, as a breeze blew by. I layed down and stared into the clear blue sky. Everything seemed so peaceful. Soon, I closed my eyes and fell into a deep sleep.

I woke up to the feeling of something heavy on my stomach. I opened my eyes to see a large german shepherd laying on me. As I moved the shepherd, he lifted his head and growled. I stopped moving. 'Oh god, what do I do? If I move, I may get bitten or worse...' I thought. The dog stopped growling and went up to my face. I closed my eyes, hoping that he will just turn away and leave. Then I felt something wet and warm hit my face. I opened my eyes to see that he was licking my face. I chuckled a bit. "Well, aren't you sweet?" As I said that, I heard someone yell, "THERE YOU ARE, GRIMMJOW! I'M SO SORRY I WA-HEY YOU'RE THE GUY WHO RAN INTO ME!" I turned to see him. The albino from my dreams.

**~bloopers~ BOLD = Yanderegirls and my comments or random stuff**

When I woke up, I felt Alfred's arms around my waist as he breathed on my neck. I shivered as his breath hit my sensitive neck.** "omg, he fucking raped me. someone call the police, we got a PEDO! but wait, isn't he younger than me…?"** I turned to face him. His golden bangs were gently lying on his face as he softly snored **LIES HE SNORES LIKE A FUCKING 1000** **PIGS ALTOGETHER**. His face seemed to glow as the sunlight hit his face. I could just stare at him all day. **canada y u so canada u make everyone got cray cray for u**_ 'OH MY GOD, WOW. FIRST, YA HAVE A CRUSH ON YOUR MYSTERY MAN AND NOW YOUR BRO, MAKE UP YOUR MIND MATTIE!'_ I blushed 'I don't have a crush on Alfred, so be quiet' He cackled _'Yeah and I'm a woman.'_ He continued to laugh. I felt something shift on the bed and looked up to see alfred opening his eyes. Those dazzling blue eyes seemed to sparkle as they stared at me. "Good morning Mattie, did you sleep well?" He said, as he smiled brightly, it seemed to shine brighter than the sun."Yes yes, I did,** dumbass** Al." I said, as I smiled back. I then felt two strong arms circle my waist and pull me to his chest.** Now, if only America was a girl. Then Canada would be smushed with her boobs.**

I felt him bury his face in my hair. "Mmm...Mattie. You smell so sweet, just like maple syrup." He muttered, as he rubbed his face against my hair. **"PERVERT!" The canadian slapped him**. I blushed. "A...al, don't say such a embarrassing thing." I stuttered. **"i can do what i want, afterall u r my bitch"** His arms tightened around my waist. "But, you smell so sweet, Mattie." Then I heard the cackle from Matt and then these words, _"Alfred and Matthew sitting in a tree, .''_ **2p canada you do know that if that atually happens you would fuck with 2p america, right? Yuno and Tei sitting in a tree. G.** 'Be quiet, Matt.' I said, as I got out of Alfred's arms.** "bitch, y u do that"** "Mattie, today you're going to make those delicious pancakes for breakfast **and then we can fuck after**, ok?" He said, with a big pleading look on his face. I smiled. "Of course, Alfred.** But, I'm going to be on top.**" With that said, he ran to the kitchen yelling, "HURRY UP, MATTIE I'M HUNGRY!** AND HORNY!**"

After another meeting, I went to the park again.** There was a blonde haired man and a red haired girl. The girl just pushed the man into the river… Is this what couples do now?** The park was so peaceful since, it seemed like nobody really went there. **SHARRON AND TOYUA GOES THERE A LOT. /STARE** I sat by the pond in the middle of the park. The water was crystal clear and seemed to sparkle in the sunlight. I watched the lake under a giant oak tree. It seemed to dance with the wind, as a breeze blew by.** /blows in face** I layed down and stared into the clear blue sky. Everything seemed so peaceful.** THEN AMERICA CAME, SCREAMING AND YELLING. HE BROKE THE POOR CANADIAN'S EARDRUMS**. Soon, I closed my eyes and fell into a deep sleep. **AND THIS IS HOW CANADA BECAME PART OF AMERICA, KIDS. EITHER THAT OR HE KILLED CANADA.**

I woke up to the feeling of something heavy on my stomach.** "SEMPAI?"** I opened my eyes to see a large german shepherd laying on me. As I moved the shepherd, he lifted his head and growled. I stopped moving. 'Oh god, what do I do ? If I move, I may get bitten or worse...**I'M GOING TO BE RAPED!**' I thought. The dog stopped growling and went up to my face. I closed my eyes, hoping that he will just turn away and leave. Then I felt something wet and warm hit my face. I opened my eyes to see that he was licking my face. I chuckled a bit. "Well, aren't you sweet?" As I said that, I heard someone yell, "THERE YOU ARE, GRIMMJOW **GRIMMJOW OMG HOW THE FUCK DID YOU GET REINCARNATED INTO A DOG YOU SHOULD BE A LITTLE KITTEN INSTEAD!** _**he must have played online board game and died…**_! I'M SO SORRY I WA-HEY YOU'RE THE GUY WHO RAN INTO ME!" I turned to see him. **TOUYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!** The albino from my dreams.

* * *

**Ok, I did it. I updated it sooner than I said, I would, alright? So, the bloopers are just some random stuff, me and Yanderegirl made up, as she was editing it. So, yeah. Please, oh please, tell me how I did. I'm starting to think that you read it and don't like the story, so yeah. Well, try to guess all the references so far in the story. If you do then, congrats you are AWESOMER THAN PRUSSIA NOW. Also, if you want more bloopers than review or tell me or whatever. BYE, BYE! *LE POOF*. ****_HEY, DON'T STEAL THAT FROM ME!_**

**ITALICS + BOLD =YANDEREGIRL**

**_So, now that thing said that I'm italics… /points up there_**

**_I might as well, say this. Even though, I only have poems in my thing in there. I will put other stuff, so yeah. See you in the next chapter, I guess. /waves_**


	5. Chapter 5

_**~Chapter 5~**_

'No, it can't be him.' I thought as I stared at him. "Hey, are you ok? Hello? Answer me." I felt strong hands grip my shoulders. I looked up to see that he was right in front of me. "I'm sorry, I...I was just thinking about things." I said as I smiled. He stared at me for awhile and said, "Well anyway, here. I think this may be yours." I looked in his hand and I see my phone. "You dropped this when you ran into me. I tried to give it back to you, but you were already out of sight when I found it. 'So, I did drop it when I bumped into him.'

I took my phone from his hand and smiled. "Thank you. I'm sorry for bumping into you." He helped me up off the ground. "It's ok. You must have been in a rush to go somewhere important." I frowned a bit but quickly smiled back at him. "Yeah, I was in a bit of a rush to get somewhere in a way." I said with a weak smile. He stared at me for a bit, smiled and said, "Well anyway, I am the awesome Gilbert Beilschmidt and this dog over here." He pointed to himself and then to the german shepherd. "This is Grimmjow. So, now that me and Grimm introduced ourselves, what is your name?"

I stared at him for a while but then smiled. "It's very nice to meet you, Mr. Beilschmidt and Grimmjow." I said as I looked at Gilbert and then to his dog. "My name is Matthew Williams." I said as I gave him a bright smile. "So, would you like to go on a walk with me?" He said with a hopeful look. I stared at him and then gave him a shy smile. "Ok." I said in a small voice. We walked around the park as Grimmjow ran ahead, jumping around. "You have a beautiful dog." I said as I smiled at Grimmjow. "Naw, it's not mine. I'm taking care of it for one of my brother's friends. I think her name was Rukia or something." He said.

"Oh sorry, it just that I thought the dog was yours, because you had it with you." I said, slightly embarrassed. "No, it's ok since I consider Grimm over here my dog, because he comes over to me and my brother's place a lot." He said with a warm smile. "Oh, is she that busy?" I asked. "Not really, he just misses his mate a lot." He said. "We have a dog called Ichigo and we bred her with Grimm over here, so he tends to come over a lot." He smiled at me. We continued to walk through the park. After a few more hours, we said our goodbyes. I was beginning to walk away, when he grabbed my arm.

I turned to see his face getting closer to mine and then I felt his lips touch mine. I was paralyzed from shock. My blush grew along my cheeks as he pulled. I started at his ruby red eyes that seemed to shine. Soon a bright red blush appeared across his face. "Ah, s..sorry I just didn't know what came over me...It was just the mood and the way you looked …...I'm just sorry, ok." He stuttered "N..no, it's ok. I was just a bit surprised...How about we continue our walk?" I said as I felt my face heat up.

He nodded. We walked in silence. 'I can't believe he kissed me.' I thought as we walked. I checked my phone to see the time. "I better go before my brother starts to worry." I said. He turned to face me. "Oh ok, see ya." He said. "Also umm well, I was wondering if we could meet up again since it was fun talking with you."

I stared for a moment and then smiled. "Of course, I would lo-" I was cut off by a loud voice behind me, yelling. "STAY AWAY FROM MY BROTHER, PRUSSIA!" I turned to see my brother coming at us. Then as soon as he was able to reach me, he grabbed my arm and yanked me behind him. I looked up fast enough to see my brother punch him in the face. Gilbert was knocked back a few feet away. "DON'T YOU EVER GO NEAR MY BROTHER EVER AGAIN!" Then my brother grabbed my arm and dragged me away.

I looked back to see Gilbert sitting on the ground, staring at us. "Alfred let go, I need to check if he is alright. Alfred, let go." But Alfred ignored my pleas and tightened his grip around my arm as he dragged me home. When we got home, I pulled my arm. "HOW COULD YOU DO THAT!? ALL WE DID WAS TALK!" I yelled. Alfred stared at me with a look that was colder than Germany's. I shivered. It felt like he was looking into my soul and into my deepest darkest secrets. "Mattie, I'm sorry. But I don't want you to get hurt by him." Alfred said in a serious voice. "What do you mean?" He sighed. "Not right now, Mattie. Just please stay away from him."

I stared at him. 'How does he know so much about Gilbert?' I thought as I nodded. With that, we ate and then went to bed without saying a single word to each other. I laid down in my bed, wondering about how does my brother know Gilbert. 'Were they friends before?' I thought. I laid there as the questions seem to fill my head. 'I'll ask him tomorrow.' I thought. Soon I closed my eyes and fell into a deep sleep, not knowing of the obstacles that lie ahead.

* * *

**Hey guys, so here is chapter 5, yeah. Well, chapter 6 will be a bit late because I am going to be focusing more on my schoolwork and other stuff. Also because I'm getting a new computer, I need to put all my stuff on it so yeah. Well, tell me how I did. So yeah, bye. *le poof* Oh wait sorry, forgot to say thank you to all of my loyal readers. (^v^) *that is supposed to be gilbird* Well anyway, now goodbye. *le poof* STOP STEALING MY LE POOF, YOU BUTT.**


	6. Chapter 6

**_~chapter 6~_**

I woke to hear the loud yelling of Alfred from downstairs. I opened my tired eyes and stared at the ceiling above me. I slowly pushed myself off the bed and walked to the bathroom. I stood in front of the mirror staring at my reflection. The questions filled my head as I started to remember what happened yesterday. 'Were they friends before?' I thought as I got dress. 'Or were they...' I paused for a moment. 'Or….or were they something more?' I shook the thought out of my head. There was no way that could happen, Alfred would have announced it to the world if that happened. We ate breakfast in silence. "Mattie, I'm going to go and hang out with Japan, ok?" He said, breaking the silence.

I just nodded looking at my breakfast, not wanting to make eye contact with him. With that we continued to eat, just listening to the silence. After breakfast, I went to my room and layed down, letting questions slowly consume my mind. 'What should I do? I promised Gilbert that I would see him again. Yet, I promised Alfred I would not.' I thought as I buried my face into my pillow in frustration.

My thoughts were interrupted by the loud voice of my brother. "MATTIE, I'M GOING NOW, OK?" "OK, AL." I yelled back. I heard the door shut and listened to the sound of Alfred's car driving away. I stared at the ceiling listening to the silence, closing my eyes. I wondered what kind of bond that my brother and Gilbert have. I groaned in frustration. '_OI, WHAT DOES IT MATTER THAT THE ALBINO AND YOUR BROTHER HAVE A SECRET RELATIONSHIP? YA GOT ME RIGHT? '_ A familiar voice says in my head. 'Matt, is that you?' I thought.

'_NA, IT'S KUMAJIRO,OF COURSE IT'S ME YA IDIOT!'_ Matt yelled in my head as I opened my eyes to see that I wasn't in my room anymore, but a place that seemed to resemble my house. I stood up and looked around trying to figure out where I am. "Hello, Matthew." A voice said from behind me. I turned to see Matt standing there. "Matt, where are we?" I questioned. He smirked and sat down on a couch. "Well, Matthew, we're at my house." He answered with a smirk on his face.

I stared at him then said, "Matt, why am I here? Do you need something?" He chuckled. "Need something? Mathew, didn't I tell you before?" He said, with a big grin on his face. I stared at him in confusion. "What do you mean?" I said. He stared for awhile, then stood up and grabbed my hand. He pulled me close to him and used his other hand to grab my chin, and tilt upwards so I looked him straight in the eyes. "Matthew, don't you remember what I said?" He asked.

I stared at him not knowing what he was talking about. "Matthew, remember from the dream," He said as he got closer to my face. I was confused till I remembered the dream I had, the one he said he wanted something, but I never heard the last part.

"Matthew, don't you remember?" He said in a whisper. "I said I wanted you." Then he suddenly brought his lips to mine. He wrapped one arm around my waist. I opened my mouth to protest, but he suddenly stuck his tongue into mine into my mouth, exploring every inch of it. I felt myself melt in his arms. He slowly then brought his other hand to the back of my head to deepen the kiss.

He then slowly pulled away and looked me in the eyes. "Matthew, stay with me forever." He whispered. Then everything went black.

* * *

**Hello reader I finally finished chapter 6 anyway there is going to be a long wait on chapter 7 because school and stuff so I may post the next chapter next month or the month after that it just depends on how many ideas I can come up with and how much homework I I may add some more america x canada in there plus more 2p canada x canada in the story so yeah bissy out *le poof*.**


End file.
